miden_quest_onlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Navigation
Navigation is the newest addition to the game. You can get your own island, build different kinds of buildings on it, you can search for treasures, upgrade your boat, sail, and crew for better treasures. Basics When you first open the navigation screen, you can see 5 buttons. Starting from the bottom, you'll find your boat level, sail level, crew level, and the cost to upgrade them. They each give different boosts, listed below, but all have one thing in common: Every upgrade increases SP Generation Rate by 1 per 5 minutes, the currency uses to buy searches for treasures and private islands. SP is capped to 10,000 so is best spent as often as possible. Boat: Increases effectiveness * Base: 97% * Initial Cost (Level 1): ** 20,000 ALL Wood resources ** 20,000 ALL Ore resources * Upgrade Cost (Adds 1%(?) Success chance): ** Update needed Sail: Increases speed * Base: 90% * Initial Upgrade Cost (Level 1): ** 500,000 ME ** 20,000 ALL Plant resources * Upgrade Cost (Adds __________): ** Update needed Crew: Increases quality * Base: 90% * Initial Upgrade Cost (Level 1): ** 50,000,000 Gold ** 20,000 ALL Fish resources * Upgrade Cost (Adds __________): ** Update needed Searching for Treasures Searching for Treasures has a chance to bring you resources back. It can drop almost anything; Gems, keys, res bags, ME, gold and a combo of orbs and scrolls. Drop Rates Coming soon Searching for Private Islands Searching for a private island will, of course, find an island, but it will also find citizens and sometimes special chests. You will need to have a gambling post to store these chests though. Private Islands You can also search for a private island. There are four different types of tiles an Island can have. Each type of tile can have different buildings that can be built on them. You can have more than one of each type of tile on an island, but you can't have more than 7 tiles or build the same building more than once. It will cost 1 billion gold to move to the island If you manage to succeed and find one Types of tiles Grey You can build a Beacon or a Marketplace here. Green You can build a Scout Hut, Lumber Hut, Gatherer Hut, Combat Hut, Res. Imbuer, Training Hall and an Alchemy Lab here Yellow You can build an Overseer's Circle, Merchant Hut, Miner Hut, Fishing Hut, Gambler Post, Marketplace and Warp Totem here. Blue Blue tiles are water tiles and can't be build on. Building Types Huts A toggle bonus that sacrifices 20% WL for 20% more EXP. Each upgrade gives an additional 5% increase in EXP at the cost of an additional 5% WL. Gatherer Hut gives gathering EXP, Lumber Hut gives woodcutting EXP etc. Scout Hut Increases scouting experience gained but reduces the workload (toggle) Lumber Hut Increases woodcutting experience gained but reduces the workload (toggle) Fishing Hut Increases fishing experience gained but reduces the workload (toggle) Gatherer Hut Increases gathering experience gained but reduces the workload (toggle) Miner Hut Increases mining experience gained but reduces the workload (toggle) Merchant Hut Increases selling experience gained but reduces the workload (toggle) Combat Hut Increases combat experience and skill experience gained, not a toggle. Gambler Post Allows you to open special chests.You can open a normal chest at any time for 1 key that gives similar rewards as opening keys normally. Gambler Post offers you special chests every day, with better rewards depending on the rarity. The bronze chest costs 1 key, silver costs 5 and gold costs 10. Silver and Gold chests have a chance to drop Miden shards (3% and 5% respectively). Silver can drop up to 2 shards in a single chest, and Gold up to 3. Warp Totem Reduces the time to wait between warps. Res. Imbuer Allows you to convert resources from one tier to another over time at the cost of ME. Level 1 converts 50,000 Res by using 150,000 ME (3*Res). After that, each lvl increases Res conversion by 25,000. (For example, Level 5 Res.Imbuer = 150,000 Res per min by using 450,000 ME). Level 9 and 10 converts 300,000 and 350,000 Res per min (instead of 250,000-275,000) Training Hall Allows you to automatically train combat skills at the cost of gold. Each level increases the attempts/minute by one. Beacon Increases the amount of active buildings you can have at the same time and increase the amount of citizens found on other islands. Each upgrade gives you an additional 15% citizens found and every 5 levels increases the amount of toggles you can have by one. Marketplace Every day, at midnight server time, new deals become available. Each upgrade after the base building grants a 3% reduction in price of deals. Alchemy Lab Allows you to practice Alchemy at a cost of the current exp from tradeskilling. *Not fully implemented, Currently doesn't work, More Info Needed* Overseer's Circle Allows you to activate a toggle that has helpful, but optional, options within the building. You can toggle the entire building as well as turn on/off the features within. These features include automatically resending expeditions and voyages, starting a new quest when finished and auto-disenchanting. Managing expeditions: Every 120 minutes, the overseer's circle will, if configured, automatically send expeditions, voyages (naval expeditions) and collect and start a quest for your tradeskill. Auto disenchanting: If configured, the overseer's circle will disenchant and sell any items from the preset tier and type configured. Auto-disenchanting gives you a bonus of 5% to the gold, magic elements and enchanting experience gained. Each upgrade reduces the timer of the Overseer tick by 10 minutes as well as adding a 1% bonus on ME and Gold from selling and disenchanting. Upgrading Buildings Every building upgrade requires a certain amount of citizens based on the current level of the building: Besides the citizens, resource upgrade costs also increase based on the the current level. Each upgrade costs the previous resources multiplied by 1.75. To find the resources required per level, the following formula can be used: xn = 1.75n *x, where x = the base resource cost and n = your current level. For example, a Scout Hut has a cost of 20,000 T5 Plants. To upgrade the Scout Hut from level 5 to 6 we would do 1.755 * 20,000 which comes out to 328,262 T5 Plants.